miraculousladybugfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Bridgette Bélanger
Bridgette Bélanger is Chloé Bourgeois's rival and a student at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "Stormy Weather", she is one of the people that got frozen. In her latest episode, "Magishion", when Chloé didn't admire her work, Bridgette is infected with an akuma made by Hawk Moth, becoming Magishion, a supervillain with a drawing pad that creates something fashionable but ends up turning the people it touches to rags. Appearance Bridgette has dark blonde hair that reaches down to her ribs. She is an average-heighted student. She has light blue eyes and peach skin. Bridgette wears no makeup except for some pink blush and pink lip gloss. As for accessories, she wears diamond earrings and a hair clip with a bow attached on it to clip her hair that always fall on her face. For her clothes, she wears a white long-sleeved shirt with a pink leather jacket. She always wear white jeans and white heels. When she was Magishion, her hair turned pink and blue in a ponytail. Magishion wore a pink shirt with puffy sleeves, and a blue skirt made of layers of tulle. Her white heels turned into white boots that reach her knee. In addition, she was wearing black leggings with white fishnet leggings on top. Personality Bridgette is a happy and energetic girl, and is a Straight-A student. She never gets in trouble until her supervillain episode but she is a girl that can't run fast when she's scared, causing her to be frozen. She is one of the voters for Mireille, which is the reason she got frozen. She is sweet and kind, offering drinks to other people. When she's not at school, she is a creative girl and a girl with a big mind, and artistic, too. She sketches ideas for outfits for both boys and girls. When she was Magishion, however, her personality flipped. Chloé accused her of stealing her pencil when she saw how nice Bridgette's drawings were, causing her to cry in the hallway. After being akumatized, she was a girl whose heart was cold and harsh. The person she was aiming at was Chloé, drawing a huge heel, boots, black dress, hanger, and more. She also hated when Ladybug took her hair clip off (that was where the akuma was hiding). Abilities As a villain As a villain, Bridgette was able to use her drawing pad for drawing things to life, similar to the Evillustrator. She drew a model with rags and high heel boots, and highlighted it with the back of her pen, which made it come to life. Being akumatized also allowed her to fly and levitate herself and other things. She is also able to see where others are hiding, making things disappear. Sightings *Stormy Weather - She was one of 82 votes of Mireille. She was buying some of her stuff, then she saw Stormy Weather, scared, and tried running, but ended up being frozen. *Lady Wifi - As a fangirl of Ladybug, she was pretending to be Ladybug, but she had no costume, thus Lady Wifi didn't see her. *Dark Cupid - She was finding Adrien, holding flowers in her hand, and got shot by an arrow, ripping the flowers into pieces. *Magishion - Bridgette turned into Magishion. Trivia *Both her name and last name are French. Category:Females Category:Akumatized villains Category:Characters Category:Students